A user of personal computers may spend a significant amount of time and effort during a session on a personal computer. The personal computer stores session information to assist the user in using the personal computer during the session and in subsequent sessions. The session information can include personal financial information for the user, passwords, web form data, settings, results of lengthy searches, web browser configurations, bookmarks, cookies, and a history of websites visited. When the user begins a new session on a different personal computer, the different personal computer does not have access to the session information from the prior session on the previous personal computer. Because the different personal computer cannot access the prior session information, the user may have to spend significant time and effort reentering the personal financial information, the passwords, and the web form data, and may spend significant time and effort recreating the settings, the results of lengthy searches, web browser configurations, bookmarks, cookies, and the history of websites visited. This repetitive experience can be time consuming and frustrating for users who access one computer at work and another computer at home. These problems are even greater for those who use personal computers that are available in a variety of public places, such as libraries, schools, and universities, as these users may have to repeat the process for every public personal computer that they use.